If I Told You
by andy kay
Summary: Ian's secret is out, and all bets are off. Dawn has to find a way to save her boyfriend. And why is the Initiative so set on his failure to recover?


As promised, a sequel to "Moving On." This is one of them, and it takes place after the other sequel, "Returning to the Past." This is a Dawn/Ian fic.   
  
Disclaimer: I always forget these things. Anyway, Dawn and the rest of the Scoobies, AI Team, and anyone else you recognize? Yeah, they're not mine. But, if anyone can find a good deal on Angel... Ian is mine, and the story is mine, 'cause if it wasn't, that it'd be plagarism, and that's bad.   
  
Anyway, please read, enjoy, and, I'm begging you, review!!!!!  
  
It's only been six months since we moved here. L.A. is better than I remember it to be. Maybe because last time I wasn't really here. And with Ian things are much better. Now officially a year plus. Amazing, huh? Buffy and Angel have been really supportive of our relationship. I feel kind of bad not telling her what he's been through, but Ian deserves privacy. Okay, so maybe he wants me to tell her, he might even have the idea that I did tell. Who am I kidding? He knows me better. He's doing really well in photography, he even had a photo put in the Los Angeles Times. Seriously.  
  
I love having a boyfriend who doesn't have to worry about curfew, we stay at his dorm until, like, three in the morning, just talking. And kissing, but that's just an extra thing. But, I like the way he doesn't mind the two of us alone in his bed without the possibility of anything happening. I mean, we talked about it, but my sister did one thing sisters are supposed to do. She scared me away from it. I think that Ian and I are real. And because we're real, we'll probably get married, which means that I can wait until we are married. And I trust him, he knows that it's hard, but I believe he won't cheat on me. He'd be risking too much. Being in love is so amazing.  
  
Dawn bounded through the door of Ian's dorm room. It was relatively large, and his roommate, Danny, was always at his girlfriend's. His bed had probably never been slept in. So this left Ian with Dawn most of the time. Not that he minded, he even enjoyed the occasional times she spent the night. She would sleep in his bed and he would take Danny's, because they'd been up talking the whole night.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that it was clean. Meaning half the room was empty. Danny's stuff was all gone, even the bed, and desk. She raised an eyebrow toward Ian, who shrugged.  
  
" Don't know, the R.A. put a note on the door, said he dropped." Ian returned to his book, moving over on the bed so Dawn could lie down. She tiredly put her head down on the pillow and took out her trig homework.  
  
" So, psych homework?"  
  
" Yeah. Why do I have to take psychology when I'm majoring in photography? The system is messed up."  
  
" Okay, you done?" Dawn playfully chided him. His reply was a pillow in her face. " Hey, no hitting your girlfriend in the face with a pillow, it's bad-ow! Okay, this is war!" She grabbed another pillow, and they began battling it out. The pillow fight only lasted a minute, but Dawn's giggling lasted a lot longer.  
  
" I win."  
  
" No, you don't, you got hit more."  
  
" You got hit harder, therefore I win." He smiled at her, so she dropped it.  
  
" We have to be at the hotel by six. They have a big dinner thing they want to do."  
  
" Okay, but I wanted to talk to you. Okay?"  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" I got a call last night. From one of the doctors who treated my group when we got out."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Apparently the medication they gave me actually was keeping me healthy, but wasn't healing me. It'd been switched or something."  
  
" Which means?"  
  
" Which means that I have to go back in. It was leverage, Dawn. If I don't sign back in to The Initiative, then they can pull the trigger. The demon would be in charge. The DNA they used to heal me isn't good, you know?"  
  
" How do we stop that? Buffy doesn't even know they still exist. Wait, I know who to talk to?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
" I'll call Riley."  
  
" Riley, Riley Finn? No, bad idea."  
  
" Well, I believe I it was you who said to forego pleasantries for tactics, right?"  
  
" Yeah, but, Agent Finn doesn't need to get involved in this. He's a fugitive. That's a death sentence to my unit. We bring him in, he's dead, I'm dead, and you'll probably get killed in the crossfire."  
  
" Who else could help, Ian? These people are playing you! You have your own thoughts, your own body, your own mind."  
  
" But it's not my blood, it's all from them! They brought me back to life with other bodies. They used demons to make me up. One mess up, and they'll flick the switch. The demons in me haven't killed in some time. That switch flicks, all bets are off." 


End file.
